


michael

by romanticalgirl



Series: December Ficlets 2007 [41]
Category: Burn Notice
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-15
Updated: 2013-04-15
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:30:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 12-16-07</p>
    </blockquote>





	michael

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 12-16-07

Michael is rated with everything that counts as a weapon in this world. If it has a trigger or an edge, he knows how to use it, knows how to kill with it and probably has. He’s learned the fine art of dismantling a bomb with a paper clip and a piece of chewing gum and he’s very, very good at not ending up dead while doing it.

He’s broken out of cells and hostage rooms, he’s found his way out of underground tunnels and bomb-rigged cars. He’s jumped off buildings and tumbled down four flights of stairs and ended up on his feet. He can get out of anything.

Except family dinners.

It doesn’t help that Fiona’s made them her life’s work, getting Michael there even if she hasn’t decided to come along. There’s always something, some emergency that ends with him on his mother’s doorstep just as the roast – dry as always but with extra gravy to make up for it, and yes, Michael, that’s pepper, not cigarette ashes – comes out of the oven and onto the table. He may not like home very much, but the smells of home sucker punch him every time.

There are so many memories in the house, smelling of stale beer and sour sweat and cigarettes and bourbon. He tries to avoid them, and his mother has painted over the cracked plaster and faint traces of rust that Michael’s blood left on the pale yellow walls, so it’s almost but not quite somewhere different than where he grew up, somewhere different than the place that looms large as his own personal hell.


End file.
